The present invention relates generally to motorcycle support stands, more particularly to portable motorcycle support stands.
Most motorcycles have at least a kickstand attached to the motorcycle at one side. The kickstand swings out from a storage position, generally parallel to the longitudinal axis of the motorcycle, to an operating position, generally perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the motorcycle. When the kickstand is to be used, it is moved from the storage position to the operating position and the motorcycle is tilted sideways so that a distal end of the kickstand touches the ground and keeps the motorcycle generally upright. An apparent drawback with these stands is that both wheels of the motorcycle still touch the ground and carry the bulk of the motorcycle weight. A further apparent disadvantage is that the motorcycle has to lean somewhat to one side in order for the motorcycle to be in a stable position, when it leans on the kickstand. The motorcycle is thus possibly easier tipped over, than if the stand had more than one support point to the ground. The ground furthermore has to be fairly solid, to prevent the kickstand from sinking into it.
Certain motorcycles have a two support point stand fastened to the motorcycle. These stands are inherently more stable than the earlier described type of stands, but usually detract from the lowest height of the motorcycle and/or detract from the aesthetics of the motorcycle because of their often bulky appearance.
A jack for elevating a motorcycle so that either wheel is off the ground is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,067. The jack is relatively compact, for portability, but its construction is complex, with higher manufacturing costs and possible easier failure due to breakage as results. The jack has a main axle supported at each end by ground supports. A roller mechanism is pivotably attached parallel to the axis and is pivoted by the use of a ratchet wrench (or similar) applied to one end of the axle. This means the user has to crouch down adjacent the axle to lift the motorcycle up onto the roller.
A motorcycle stand that is separate from the motorcycle is disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. 276,988. This stand works according to the lever principle, having a portion that fits under the motorcycle and a lever to lift the motorcycle once the stand is tilted by the lever. The described stand has the apparent drawbacks of a weak construction and an apparently time-consuming way of disassembling the stand for storage, using a wing nut or similar.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a motorcycle stand, which is portable and which can be easily stored on the motorcycle when the stand is not in use, thus a stand which does not require a large space when stored.
It is an object of the invention to mitigate and/or obviate the above mentioned disadvantages to provide a portable motorcycle stand, which is small in dimensions but sturdy enough for heavy motorcycles, and is easy to operate and assemble/disassemble.
According to a first embodiment of the invention, a portable motorcycle support stand comprises:
a main member having a first protruding member arranged at one end of the main member and a second protruding member arranged at an opposite end of the main member, the first protruding member and the second protruding member protruding in the same general direction;
a movable cross-member, movably arranged on the first protruding member at one end of the movable cross-member and on the second protruding member at an opposite end of the movable cross-member;
retaining means on said first protruding member and said second protruding member to secure the movable cross-member at a desired position along the first protruding member and the second protruding member, respectively;
an arm movably arranged on the first protruding member, the arm being movable between a storage position, in which the arm is generally parallel to a longitudinal direction of the main member, and an operating position, in which a longitudinal direction of the arm is pivoted out at an angle from the longitudinal direction of the main member.
Preferably, the main member has a first tower and a second tower rigidly connected to each other by a stationary cross-member, the first tower having the first protruding member arranged at one end of the first tower and the second tower having the second protruding member arranged at one end of the second tower.
Preferably, the first protruding member has a first end stop and the second protruding member has a second end stop, for preventing damage to the motorcycle when the stand is in use or being stored.
According to a second embodiment of the invention, a portable motorcycle support stand comprises:
a main member having a first protruding member slidingly arranged at one end of said main member and a second protruding member slidingly arranged at an opposite end of said main member, said first protruding member and said second protruding member protruding in the same general direction;
a movable cross-member, attached to a free end of said first protruding member at one end of said movable cross-member and to a free end of said second protruding member at an opposite end of said movable cross-member;
retaining means on said first protruding member and said second protruding member to secure said movable cross-member to said first protruding member and said second protruding member;
adjusting means arranged on said first protruding member and said second protruding member to set a distance from said main member to said movable cross-member;
an arm movably arranged on said first protruding member, said arm movable between a storage position, in which the arm is generally parallel to a longitudinal direction of said main member, and an operating position, in which a longitudinal direction of said arm is pivoted out at an angle from said longitudinal direction of said main member.
The main member preferably has a first tower and a second tower rigidly connected to each other by a stationary cross-member, the first tower having the first protruding member slidingly arranged at one end of the first tower, and the second tower having the second protruding member slidingly arranged at one end of the second tower.
The following is for both embodiments of the invention:
Advantageously, an arm hold-down means is movably arranged on the first protruding member, for preventing the arm from sliding on the first protruding member, when the hold-down means is in a locking position, and enabling the arm to slide on the first protruding member, when the hold-down means is in an un-locked position.
A first guide means is preferably arranged on the arm cooperating with a second guide means arranged on the first tower, to fix the arm, with respect to the main member, when the arm is in the operating position.
Advantageously, the movable cross-member has a soft cover, for preventing damage to the motorcycle when the stand is in use.
The main member is preferably made of a light metal alloy, for example an aluminum alloy. Similarly, the arm is preferably made of a light metal alloy, for example an aluminum alloy.
Other aspects and features of the present invention will become apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art upon review of the following description of specific embodiments of the invention in conjunction with the accompanying figures.